rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Crafts Fairies
3 April 2014 24 February 2015 |series = 21st |special thanks = Narinder Dhami (Kayla, Violet, Zadie, Libby, Roxie) Rachel Elliot (Annabelle, Josie)}} The Magical Crafts Fairies are the 21st series and represent the aspects of crafts, and are responsible for making sure that crafts are fun and the people who do them keep their craft talent. Everyone will have trouble without the fairies' magic. There are seven Magical Crafts fairies and they are: Kayla the Pottery Fairy, Annabelle the Drawing Fairy, Zadie the Sewing Fairy, Josie the Jewellery-Making Fairy, Violet the Painting Fairy, Libby the Story Writing Fairy and Roxie the Baking Fairy. Problem Rachel and Kirsty return to Rainspell Island for Crafts Week. There will be many workshops going on. But after the Magical Crafts Fairies' items are stolen, all types of crafts are in chaos. Jewellery will keep breaking, artists won't be able to draw properly and paint will come out grey! Jack Frost's Poem I'm a wonderful painter, you must have heard of me, Marvel at my amazing artistic ability! With palette, brush and paints in hand, I'll be the most famous artist in the land! The Magical Crafts Fairies can't stop me, I'll steal their magic and then you'll see, That everyone, whatever the cost, Will want a painting by Jack Frost. The Fairies Kayla the Pottery Fairy Kayla hid in a clay pot when she found the girls to take them to Fairyland's Magical Crafts week. She has medium brown hair and wears a denim shirt dress, leggings, and shoes. Without her magic, potters, such as Madeleine Potts won't be able to work properly and pottery will go wrong. Annabelle the Drawing Fairy Annabelle hid in Kirsty's art bag when she appeared to the girls. She has wavy blonde hair, a tie-dye shirt and cropped jeans. Without her magic, drawers, such as Sara Sketchley, won't be able to draw well and pencils will break easily. Zadie the Sewing Fairy Zadie fluttered out from Kirsty's mum's wardrobe when she found the girls. She has brown hair piled into a bun and wears a shirt, a waistcoat, shorts and leggings. Without her magic, needles won't be able to be threaded properly and sewing projects will break easily. Josie the Jewellery-Making Fairy (aka Josie the Jewelry Fairy) Josie was in a jewellery box when the girls found her. She has straight brown hair, wears a shirt and a long skirt with sandals. Without her magic, jewellery will be hard to make, will break and won't be able to be mended and jewellers won't be able to work properly, such as Carys Silver. Violet the Painting Fairy Violet fluttered out from behind a painting when she met the girls. She has black hair in a bun, secured with paintbrushes, wears a shirt under denim dungarees and boots. Without her magic, paint won't come out the right colour and artists, such as Polly Painterly can't paint properly. Libby the Story-Writing Fairy (aka Libby the Writing Fairy) Libby was inside Rachel's writing book when she appeared to the girls. She has long, golden hair and wears a cardigan and a dress. Without her magic, stories won't be exciting, no one will have any creative ideas and authors' books, such as Poppy Fields will have changed plots. Roxie the Baking Fairy Roxie flew out of a cloud of icing sugar when she needed the girls' help. She has blonde hair in a ponytail with a cardigan and pink petticoats. Without her magic, baking will become a disaster and bakers won't have any of their baking talent, such as Ben Johnson. Trivia *They are the last UK series to have seven fairies. *In the U.S, Josie is called 'the Jewelry Fairy' and Libby is renamed to 'the Writing Fairy.' *This is the last series to feature books written by Narinder Dhami. *The Ultimate Fairy Annual 2015 features factfiles on all 7 fairies. Who is your favourite Magical Crafts fairy? Kayla Annabelle Zadie Josie Violet Libby Roxie Category:Fairies Category:M Category:C Category:Magical Crafts Fairies Category:Characters Category:Fairies that are published Category:Series Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Books set on Rainspell Island Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:2014